Keeps Getting Better
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: Sara's life was anything but normal, now that aliens have destroyed the world it will be up to her and the Saints to avenge the people and the world that was destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something new, dont judge, its my first Saints Row Fanfic...**

**as much as I want to, i sadly do not own saints row or any of the characters except Sara**

**shes mine!**

**Try to Enjoy...(i promise it gets better)**

**~AgentHanstran511~**

**Chapter 1: I'm never involved!**

"No Sara, you can't come with us." Boss said, ending the subject right then and there.

I sighed, "Why not?" I whined,

"Because, we already have enough people for this mission." Shaundi said,

"And you have exams to study for." Kinzie added,

"You're too young too." Pierce also added,

"Okay okay, fine, since you're all against me anyway I'll get the idea out of my head."

"Good." Boss said, "Now we just have to make sure everything is ready." He got up and so did the others, they left the penthouse.

I sprang up off of the couch and ran over to the headpieces lying on the counter, "What are you doing?" Matt asked, walking into the room,

"I'm not hooking my computer up to the earpieces so I can hack them if that's what you're thinking."

He stared at me, "Hacking is illegal." He stated,

"Don't even go there, you do it all the time."

"But you're an ameture hacker, let the pro do it."

"I'm a better hacker than you." I finished hooking everything up, "Well, you could have hacked in too, you're not on this mission either."

"About that..."

"YOU'RE ON THE MISSION TOO?!"

"Shh. An MI6 agent asked me to help, the others don't know about it."

"Why does everyone hate me?"

"I don't hate you." He smiled at me,

"Thanks Matt." I sighed,

"Wanna play virtual chess?"

"You're on, I'm gonna kick your ass." I smiled and we hit the computers to play some chess.

Later that night I was sitting on my bed, painting my nails, and watching how the mission was going from the cameras I planted in the earpieces, Matt and the MI6 agent agent, Asha, were talking about stopping Cyrus when I decided to make myself known, "Guys need any help?" I asked,

"Sara? Boss asked,

"You're supposed to be studying." Kinzie added,

"I am." I lied, "I just wanted to know if you needed help."

"How did you...?" Pierce started to ask,

"You hacked our ear pieces didn't you?" Shaundi asked,

"Guilty as charged." I smirked,

"Guys, mission, focus." Asha said,

"Right, sorry." I said, Matt was telling them where to go. I watched as they killed and proceeded ahead, the journey was cut short when our transmission went silent, cameras and all, "Boss?" I tried to reconnect but I couldn't get to them, "Matt are you there?"

"Yeah, I can't get through to anyone, someone is blocking our signal."

"I hope they're okay." Suddenly the video came back on, Boss just jumped onto a nuke, "What the hell is he doing?!" I exclaimed,

"Sacrificing himself... To save us." Kinzie said, I watched in horror as boss climbed up the missile, and it was then, that the transmission went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, another boring ish chapter... man now that I look back at this story, i wish i would of made it better**

**What evs**

**It gets better**

**Promise**

**ENJOY!**

**~AgentHanstran511~**

**Chapter 2: If only I didn't go to that conference...**

***five years later***

I was walking through a hallway, on my way to a press conference when someone stopped me, "Sara!" Matt called,

I stopped and turned to face him, "Matt, I'm late for a press conference-"

"I know, just hear me out for a second."

"Okay."

"So, we've known each other for a while and we've built up a good friendship, and uh..." He rubbed his neck nervously, "I just wanted to give you a gift, as a token of our friendship." He handed me a tiny box, luckily it was too big for a ring, but it did contain some kind of jewelry.

I took it, "Matt, you didn't have to get me a gift."

"Well no, but I wanted too."

I felt really bad that I didn't get him anything, but I opened it anyway. Inside was a necklace with a purple amethyst and inside the stone was the Saints symbol in silver, "Matt I..." I looked up at him, "Thank you." He smiled at me as I put it on. I looked at my watch, "Shit! I gotta go." I ran down the hallway and to the conference room. Oleg opened the door to the stage for me, "Thanks Oleg." He nodded as I proceeded in.

Boss and Shaundi were talking and watching Kinzie who was bored out of her mind, "You're late." Boss said,

"I know, I was talking to Matt." I walked past them and next to Kinzie.

She had just called on a reporter who was about to answer a question when the room exploded, sending me and Kinzie in different directions. A giant alien was standing there, I didn't bother listening to him, I just watched as Kinzie voluntarily gave herself to the alien, then an all out brawl broke out between aliens and white house members.

I snuck behind the alien to the boss, "Where's Shaundi?"

"Didn't you just see her get abducted by that fucker?" Boss replied to my question,

"No, come on we have to get out of here." We made our way out of the conference room, Asha was standing outside the door, "We have to get somewhere safe." I said,

"I don't think there is anywhere safe when aliens are involved." Pierce said, "Right, let's go." Boss said,

"We have to find Matt." Asha said,

"Okay, Asha and I will find Matt, Pierce go with boss and get out of here." He nodded and ran off. I looked at Asha, "This isn't going to end well is it?" I guessed,

"Probably not." We ran off to find Matt.

Luckily he was in the same place I left him, "Matt!" Asha and I ran in,

"Asha, Sara, what's going on?"

"Alien invasion."

"Aliens?"

"Yeah now come on." I was about to grab his hand when the ceiling burst open. Matt and I started floating, Asha grabbed Matts hand, and I clutched onto his ankles. "Asha don't let go!" I shouted,

"I didn't plan on it!" Suddenly we all started floating towards the light, Matt and I screamed bloody murder as we went into the alien spaceship.

I woke up in a dark room, "Matt! Asha!" I tried to get up but i was strapped down to something, "Well well, looks like our test subject is awake." The lights flashed on and the alien overlord was standing next to the table I was strapped to, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Zinyak, and you're going to cooperate or I will kill you and your friends."

"What did you do to them?!" I tried to break free,

"Your friends are in a safe place... For now." He grabbed a syringe that was on a tray. I tried harder to break free, but he stuck the needle in my arm. I could feel the drowsiness setting in, Zinyak laughed, "The Zin will rule the world." He continued laughing as I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its 5 in the morning, and colder than crap in my house, but heres another update for everyone**

**I'm too tired to make a long AN so...**

**Enjoy!**

**~AgentHanstran511~**

**Chapter 3: In my mind...**

When I woke up I figured it was all just a dream, I was back in my room in Stilwater. Someone was downstairs, probably my mom. I got up and went to check it out, I followed the direction of the sound. Someone was loading a weapon, then the memory came back to me. I ran into the kitchen to see my long dead brother Johnny loading up some weapons, I was surprised to see him, "J-johnny?"

He turned, "Sara, you're awake early."

"Yeah..." I stepped further into the kitchen, "Are you sure you have to go? I mean you don't have to."

He sighed, "Sara I know what I'm doing, I know you're worried, but don't okay. I'll be fine." He walked towards the back door,

"Johnny, you'll die, please stay!" He walked out the door, "Shit." I went to follow him but everything changed.

I was in the middle of the street, not far from the Saints penthouse. The city was dark and quiet (it was late at night.), the only sound was the music coming from the penthouse, so thats where I went. Something seemed off, as soon as I entered the music shut off. Ceiling tiles were out of place, and some lights flickered as they hung from the wires. I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, I turned around to see the main entrance was boarded up, I was trapped. The elevator dinged as the doors opened, I stepped in and went up. Something was seriously wrong, maybe someone could explain.

The doors opened to reveal blood everywhere, smeared on the wall, and in puddles on the floor. I looked around and saw dead bodies on the floor, "Matt?" I looked around to see if I could find him. I cautiously stepped over dead bodies, "Matt..." There was a sound upstairs, it was a shuffling noise, then there was gunfire. Matt came running out of a room and down the stairs,

"Sara!" He ran to me,

"Matt wha-"

"No time come on!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to the elevator. He frantically pressed the button,

"Matt what is going on?!" I asked, trying break from his grasp, surprisingly he was much stronger than I was,

"We have to get out of here." The elevator doors opened and someone grabbed Matt, he instantly let go of me, "Sara run!" He cried out in pain as zombies clawed at him,

"Matt!"

"Just-" he cried out in pain.

I grabbed a gun from off the floor and shot the zombies off of him. He laid on the floor, unresponsive, "Matt?" I asked and stepped closer, tears started welling up in my eyes as I couldn't get the image of one of my best friends dying out of my head. As I cautiously proceeded forward, he suddenly jerked forward and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. I instantly knew that this was not Matt anymore, he pinned me down and started clawing at me. I held him away from me as his arms flailed by my face, my arm gave out and collapsed by my side. Zombie Matt fell on top of me, I pushed him away, before I did so he reached over and clawed my eyes out, rendering me blind. I cried out in pain and grabbed my gun off the floor, then listened when everything went silent.

Staggered footsteps sounded behind me, cautiously I got up slowly and listened for the sound, 12 o'clock, 11 o'clock, 10 o'clock, got him. I pointed my gun in the direction of the sound and fired. The footsteps stopped and was replaced with a thud, with a smirk of satisfaction I got up and cautiously walked through the penthouse. Occasionally I stubbed my toe on a table, and cursed really loud. My journey ended when I made it to a window, I felt around for the door handle so I could go to the patio. The sound of multiple footsteps sounded behind me, like they were running, to me it sounded like a horde of zombies, and it was. I took my gun and shot the window out, the zombies sounded from behind me. They were making typical zombie noises, so I knew they weren't too far away. I ran out of the broken window and onto the patio, not quite sure where I was going until there wasn't any ground underneath my feet and I was falling through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, I actually had to type this one up instead of copying and pasting...**

**took me two hours but TADA!**

**okay ill let you people do your thing and im gonna go make a bagel ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**~AgentHanstran511~**

**Chapter 4: Return of the 'Soaring Eagle'**

It was the same thing time after time again, Matt going cannibal, me going blind, and me falling to my death. I couldn't stop it, something was stopping me from doing anything, until one day, things changed. After I died for the millionth time and respawned back onto the sidewalk, something was different, I felt like I had willpower now. I looked back at the penthouse then at the sidewalk, it was my turn to decide what happens. I ran away from the penthouse, hopefully thinking that things would change, and they did... but it wasn't good. As I ran I tripped over a rock and fell, I cursed as I got back up. Something grabbed me by the back of the throat,

"You are quite the troublemaker." The familiar voice said

"Shit." I gasped.

The person laughed and turned me around, revealing his face

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as Killbane laughed

"Don't worry, I won't kill you...yet." he tightened his grip on my throat, I gasped for air as he laughed and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was locked in a cell, in a dimly lit room. The floor cold and the room drafty, I shivered and looked for any possible way to escape. A door opened and two Luchadors walked in, one walked up to the cell and opened it. The other dragged me by the arm out of the cell, both of them dragged me out of the room and into a dim hallway. I knew this was all a dream now, Zinyak must have done this, he probably messed with my mind. The Luchadors were wiped out of existence along with the Morningstar and the Deckers, just thinking about the entire thing brought Matt to mind. He can't defend himself... He's too small and scrawny... and weak. Zinyak could easily snap him in half and possibly use his bones as toothpicks. I shuddered at the thought, Matt was under my supervision, mine to protect, and if he dies then I'm responsible. The two idiots brought me to another room and threw me into a chair, then they tied me up.

Killbane's laughter filled the room, "I know the Saints will come crawling to us once they know you're here." he mused

"Yeah, and they'll also kick your ass like in Murder Brawl XXXI _**(31)**_." I smirked

He scowled "Revenge will come, and I will not be going down this time, but, we have to let everyone know you're here." he faced toward the door and did a hand gesture like he was allowing someone to come in. A cart with a tv and a webcam on it came through the door first, then behind was another Luchador (who was pushing the cart) and then,

"Let me go, I won't do it!" A British voice protested

"C'mon Matty, I thought we were friends." Killbane said, "All I want is for you to hack into the Saint's security system and send them a message."

"Don't do it Matt! It's a trap!" I pleaded.

He looked at me with the most beautiful pale blue eyes ever, "Will you let her go if I do?" he asked

"Maybe." Killbane didn't give it any thought, so he was probably going to kill us all anyway.

Matt looked at Killbane, "I won't do it, not unless Sara is okay."

Killbane was not amused, "Well that's a shame." He stepped towards Matt, "I was hoping you could help us, but now all I see is a traitor." He grabbed Matt by the throat and snapped his neck, just like how Viola said he killed her sister.

He threw Matt's dead body in front of me, "Matt!" I cried. The two Luchadors untied me and threw me to the floor, next to Matt. I gently lifted up his head and sat it on my lap, he was cold and even paler than before, I wished that I would have stuck with zombie Matt, at least I didn't have to see him die. I looked at Killbane with murder filled eyes, "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, he just laughed

"I didn't need him anyway because we have you."

"I would rather die than ever help you!" He was about to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of gunfire, then the door exploded open.

The boss walked in with someone following behind him, "No fucking way." I said in disbelief as I looked at my brother standing behind the boss, oh yeah, Zinyak was definitely messing with my head. The Luchadors all pointed their guns at them

"Well, looks like I didn't need Matt anyway, the party has come to me." "Let her go Killbane, unless you want this to turn into Murder Brawl again." Boss said,

Killbane scowled again again (He hates when we bring that up I guess.) "I'll let them finish you off." he said and walked away. The Luchadors started shooting at Boss and Johnny, I was still sitting on the floor, grieving over Matt.

When the Luchadors were all dead, Boss walked up to me, "You okay?" he asked and held out a hand to help me up,

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sat Matts dead body aside and grabbed his hand, he pulled me up, "What the hell did Zinyak do to me?" I asked

"He's messing with your mind." Johnny said, "Basically he trapped yourself in your own mind, then messed with it. He figured out what your worse fears were and used them against you." He further explained,

"That bitch." I growled how dare he know that I can't stand seeing Matt being killed. '

"We aren't finished yet." Boss said, "We still have to kill Killbane... again. Then get the fuck outta here."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded and picked up a gun, "Let's go." we headed out the door.

Luchadors ran down the hallway, shooting like there was no tomorrow. They were no match for the three greatest Saints in Steelport, we got rid of them faster than Kinzies cooking. (Which was the nastiest thing ever I might add) "I have to admit, I never thought I would be working with you guys at the same time." Boss said,

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"Johnny asked, shooting a guys down,

"Well, when you were gone Sara joined us, and I gotta say, she reminded me of you."

"How so?" I asked, shooting another guy down,

"You guys have the same interest... and you're the best fighters I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Thanks boss." I said, he was right though, it was pretty cool being a gangster with my brother.

We ran up to a door at the end of the hallway, "He must be in there." I said and kicked the door. Inside was an arena with a wrestling ring in the middle and the crowd was cheering for Killbane, "Murder Brawl." Boss and I said simultaneously,

"And here comes the challenger, Sara 'Soaring Eagle' Ashmond!" The announcer said, and many 'Boos' followed from the crowd.

I looked down and saw I was in my wrestling outfit along with Boss and Johnny, "Sara, there's no way you're going in there." Johnny protested,

"I have to, if we want to get out of here then I'm going to have to beat him... Again." I walked toward the ring,

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Boss asked,

"Keep the Luchadors off my ass." I said and climbed into the ring.

Killbane laughed, "Are you ready to run home crying to your mommy?" He taunted,

"No." I replied bluntly,

"Oh right, when I'm done with you, they will be mopping you off of the floor and you will be nothing."

"When I'm done done with you the doctors won't know which side is your face and which is your ass." I replied, using the same taunt I did before, "And I'll leave with the satisfaction of knowing that I kicked your ass twice."

"We'll see about that." and the fight began


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, you want to know the sucky thing about this? i was almost completely finished with the whole story right? Yeah i sat my Ipod down while i was typing and when i picked it back up the _ENTIRE_ story was gone ALL OF IT! luckily my ipod made copies of the story... but it was only half the story... so i had to start from chapter 7 when I was almost on chapter 20!**

**I know, frustrating right?**

**what ever, i'll deal with it later... add what I havent before, change what i want and yeah...**

**at least i can still update :D**

**So yeah... havent been in school in 3 weeks, kinda stir crazy... what else can I do but update once before i hopefully go back tomorrow**

**if the cold weather permits us to go**

**Enjoy!**

**AgentHanstran511**

**Chapter 5: Murder Brawl!**

Let the record show that I, Sara Rose Ashmond, is only 120 pounds (give or take) of scrawny little Saint, whereas Killbane is probably 4 or 500 pounds of pure muscle. (Some of it is asshole too.) May the odds not be in my favor, granted I have taken him down before, but Angel and Boss helped me. I'm on my own now, and Zinyak made Killbane twice as large as before!

He went to grab me but I dodged and retaliated with a kick to his back, he fell to his knees so I jumped on his back and started punching. Killbane jumped backwards, landing on his back, and crushing me. I could hear the crunching of my bones which I'm sure is bad, Killbane got up and grabbed my leg. He dragged me across the ring and picked me up, (he was holding me by the ankle) "You ready to give up?" he asked,

"Please... I have all day."

"Very well." He beat me on the ground almost like I was a rolled up newspaper and there was a nasty bug on the ground. The crowd went wild when he threw me on the ground, they thought I was dead, but I clearly wasn't,

"Sara!" Boss called to me, I looked up at him, "Use this!" He tossed a sign next to me,

"Thanks." I grabbed the sign and got up. People were still cheering as Killbane was doing some show off thing to the crowd, not even knowing that I was going to beat the shit out of him with the sign. The crowds cheers went from Killbane to me as I kicked his ass. He fell to his knees and I put him in a headlock, "Give up yet?" I asked,

"Not the mask!" He struggled,

"Then forfeit."

"Never." He elbowed me then pinned me to the floor and laughed, "Now you will feel the shame of unmasking." He reached for my mask,

"No!" I tried to resist but his grip was too strong.

All of a sudden he was lying on the ground next to me and Boss was choking him, "Sara! Now!"

I got up and ran over to them, "Say goodbye bitch." I clutched the back of his mask and pulled it off. The crowd went wild as I held up the mask in victory, "Haha! In your face... Again!" I taunted and laughed, feeling superior was the greatest feeling ever.

That all changed when someone grabbed my ankle and picked me up, "I... Will not... Lose again!" He lifted me above his head and threw me out of the ring, almost into the crowd. I put my arms out in front of me to break my fall... That was a bad idea. My wrist cracked four or five different times when I landed, I groaned and got up.

Johnny and Boss were taking down Killbane, that was supposed to be my job. I grabbed a knife that the audience threw into the arena and jumped back into the ring. Killbane had Johnny in a headlock and Boss was on his back trying to choke him, "Boss!" I called to him,

"What?"

"Get out of the way!"

He looked at me and probably saw that I was going to throw the knife. He jumped off of Killbane's back, completely abandoning Johnny, I waited for the perfect moment. Killbane picked Johnny up and lifted him above his head, perfect. I whipped the knife at him, it embedded itself right in his throat. He fell to the ground, Johnny landing next to him.

I ran over to him, "You okay?" I held out a hand to help him up,

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" He got up,

"I'm okay... Where's Boss?"

We looked around for him,

"Guys I found the exit!" Boss called to us,

"That's great, but we're only halfway to getting out of here." I said, "We still have to get off Zinyak's ship."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another update for you... yeah i know, twice in one week thats cray cray... but i will be gone this weekend and need to do something before I go...**

**i might even give you a few surprises *wink* *wink* ;) ;)**

**so yeah lets get to it**

**Godere!**

**~AgentHanstran511~**

**Chapter 6: Halfway there...**

I woke up in a giant puddle of broken glass and nasty ass shit. Boss and Johnny were lying on both sides of me, I looked around, there weren't any Zin around... Yet. I sat up and immediately got a major headache, "Woah, major head rush." I groaned, Boss slowly got up,

"Did we just come out of your brain?"

"I think so... How do you get trapped inside your own mind?"

"Who knows." Johnny said,

"Let's just get the fuck outta here." I said,

"Lead the way." Johnny said to Boss, who wasn't saying anything.

I looked at him to see that he was staring at my chest, (I was wearing a sports bra but still) "Hey! My eyes are up here!" I snapped my fingers, "What? Oh sorry."

"Sure you are." I death glared him,

"This way, the exit isn't too far from here."

"Sweet shit." I got up,

"I'll admit, your mind was pretty interesting." Boss said also getting up.

"Oh God, I'm afraid to know what you found, wait a minute, is that alien wearing my clothes?" I asked, pointing at an alien not too far from us,

"Yeah, it is." Boss and Johnny both laughed.

I growled and snuck up behind the alien, then grabbed a hold of him and snapped his neck, "My clothes." I said, grabbing my sunglasses off of its face. An alarm blared, "That can't be good." I said, grabbing my clothes,

"We gotta go!" Boss said and him and Johnny ran ahead, I grabbed the aliens gun and followed. We shot down aliens with no trouble at all, that is, until we got to the main deck, "Kinzie where are you?" Boss asked via headpiece, Johnny and I fought off the aliens while he talked to Kinzie.

We held out for what seemed like forever before the ship came up, "C'mon, let's get outta here." Boss said and jumped onto the ship. The aliens started shooting at the ship and I could see they were about to bring in bigger weapons,

"Johnny go, I'll take care of them."

He looked at me, nodded and jumped onto the ship. Boss grabbed him and pulled him aboard, the ship pulled away slowly, I faced the aliens and used some energy to fire a giant fireball at them, taking them out. With a smile, I turned and ran toward the ship that was pulling away, I jumped off of the deck and did one of those action movie scenes. Johnny grabbed my hand just before I could fall and pulled me up,

"What the hell was that?" He asked and hugged me,

"I honestly don't know..." I really didn't. After I got my clothes on I met up with everyone else in the living room area,

"Sara!" Matt ran at me and squeezed me in a hug,

"Hey... Matt." I hugged him back. Everyone was there and saved, "Oh I see how it is, you had to save the best for last?" I inquired,

"More or less." Boss said, I rolled my eyes,

"Well, now that everyone is here we can focus on our main task." Pierce said,

"Which is?" I asked

"Ending Zinyak." Kinzie said, looking up from her computer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, i dont have a lot of time so no chit-chat... i have to get my grade up before exams and thats friday!**

**im really far behind in my careers class which blows...**

**so just enjoy the story okay?**

**Enjoy it...**

**ENJOY!**

**~AgentHanstran511~**

**Chapter 7: it was one of those days... Or night... Or whatever**

I sat in a little cubby hole, on my laptop, (which Kinzie was generous enough to save for me) and staring out at the stars. Zinyak destroyed Earth while I was on my little zombie/Killbane vacation, so now almost everyone I loved is dead. My mom, my friends, and even Oleg! Zinyak was going to pay one way or another. I was left with the people who were my new family away from home, which I didn't mind... Except at some point I was bound to go stir crazy. I slumped down in my little retreat and sighed, the doors opened behind and I heard light feminine footsteps approach me, "Hey Matt." I said, typing something on my laptop,

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have lighter footsteps than anyone else on this ship."

"Oh thanks."

I closed my laptop, "What's up?"

"The sun..."

"Technically speaking, the sun isn't up anymore... We're in space remember?"

"Oh right... Well, I hadn't really talked to you since Boss rescued you."

I got up, "Yeah, I'm not really in a talking mood." He frowned, "Sorry." I said,

"No, I understand." He started walking away, making me feel bad.

I sighed, "Matt wait." I caught up with him, "Wanna kill some aliens in the simulator?"

He smiled at me, "Sure."

We walked around the virtual, Zinyak-ruled, Steelport. Matt looked around, "Why did the world have to be taken over by a self-righteous alien?"

I shrugged, "It happens."

"Not that often."

I laughed, "I feel like we're living in a movie."

He smiled, "Something like that."

We walked up to a friendly fire. Matt tried to open the door, "Its locked!"

"I'll hack in, you make sure no one gets suspicious." He nodded. About 30 seconds later we were in,

"Good job Sara."

"Thanks." I walked in.

Matt and I stepped out with a bunch of weapons, "Ok, let's get a few things straight, 1) Don't get killed, 2) Don't get captured."

"Got it."

"Ok, let's kill aliens!" I ran up to an alien and shot it in the face. Matt laughed and followed me.

The heat rose as we killed more aliens throughout the day. When we got bored of killing aliens we left the simulation, "That was fun." Matt said,

"Yeah, I feel a little more satisfied."

"Me too."

We walked to the living area where Boss and Johnny were playing pool, "Sara, wanna play?" Johnny asked with a smirk on his face, I smiled, knowing what he was thinking. Matt left the room, while I joined Johnny, Boss, and Pierce.

About halfway into the game Johnny spoke, "So, why did you join the Saints anyway? Gang affiliation wasn't your thing."

I sighed, "If I told you it was because of you would you believe it?"

He looked at boss then nodded, "What did I do?"

"You died... Of course me and mom were devastated, but I felt something snap inside of me. I was fueled with rage and wanted my revenge, figuring that the Saints were looking for the same thing, that's where I went... And honestly, I've never been happier." I hit the cue ball and watched it bounce off the sides before it hit the nine ball,

"I thought you promised not to be like me." He said,

"Eh, some promises were made to be broken."

"C'mon Johnny, she was almost exactly like you... It was like you never left." Boss said,

Johnny smiled, "She learned from the best."

"Yes I did." I smiled back.

Later that day... Or night... Or whatever, I was sitting on the couch, about ready to go to bed. Matt found me again, "Hey, you busy?"

"I'm tired, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

I sighed, "Matt, let me sleep."

"Okay." He had a sad look on his face,

"Later okay." I said. He nodded and left, and right as he walked out I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**One more chapter for a while?**

**I thought so too**

**review if you think I update too much**

**I think I do**

**and SwifteForeverAndAlways, stop with the reviews, i see you every day**

**not to be mean**

**but**

**yeah**

**ENJOY!**

**~AgentHanstran511~**

**Chapter 8: The guilt you make others feel**

***Many years ago***

_Matt Miller left the syndicate... And Killbane let him. It was amazing he got out alive, I decided to write him a little letter, _

**_"Dear Matt Miller, How did Killbane let you live? I know that if it was me he would have probably killed me right on the spot. You got guts kid, I respect that, but I speak on behalf of the Saints. We're sorry for what we've done... Mostly what I've done. I just want us to start out on a clean slate if it's all the same, if you wanna talk, you know where to hack me._**

**_Love, Sara Ashmond_**

**_P.S: you're welcome."_**

_I attached the picture of me holding up Killbanes mask from Murder Brawl and sealed in in the envelope._

_A few days later I was sitting on my laptop when my phone rang, an unknown number, "I thought you'd never call." I answered via earpiece, "Well I just got the letter earlier today, but I accept your peace offering, and how did you unmask Killbane?" "Well, just watch the latest Murder Brawl and you'll know..." And the conversations continued, it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship._

I woke up from the flashback/ dream and was still on the couch, when I got up some of the lights were off, some still on. (For seeing purposes) I went to find Matt, he was usually in his little area with his couch and computer, so thats where I looked. When I walked into his little area I found him fast asleep on the couch, his handheld game still in his hand, it was so adorable. With a small smile, I grabbed his game from his hand and sat it next to the computer. Matt murmured something then rolled over, I smiled and left him alone.

I stepped out and was walking to the computers when I literally ran into Asha, "Oof." I fell to the floor,

"Sorry." She helped me up, "Were you just in Matts room?" She questioned,

"Yeah... I was just seeing if he was awake."

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips, "Well he's not, and you don't need to be bothering him either." She walked away, what makes her think that she's so good? I'll do what I want whenever I want, shes not my boss. As she walked away I glared at her and stuck my tongue out at her, then kept heading towards the computers. Johnny was in the simulator, by himself, so I went to join him.

When I walked into the simulator I was greeted by the sound of screaming and alien gunfire on the street, "Must be Johnny." I said to myself and followed to the source of the sound. Johnny was killing aliens left and right, I just stood back and watched as he killed.

He didn't know I was there until an alien used me as a human shield, "Sara!" Johnny went to shoot the alien who jerked me to the right, blocking it even more. I growled and kicked its leg and stole the gun, killing it once my weapon was acquired, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked,

"I was going to go on the computer, but I saw you were here so I wanted to see what you were up to."

"C'mon, lets get out of here before we get hurt." We stepped away from the area.

We sat on the roof of a building, enjoying ice cream, "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you here? Honestly."

He sighed and looked out onto the simulated city, "I don't know, it was just to clear my mind I guess."

"Nothing will be the same..." I said, "We're all going to die out here, even if we do defeat Zinyak, we'll eventually run out of resources and then it will be the end of humanity."

Johnny sighed, "Sara, everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah, thats what you said when you went to that bank heist? Where did that end you! We thought you were dead, mom made us move because of it!" I threw my ice cream off of the building. It was my job to make people feel like shit, and it was hard to do that to Johnny, but I managed to do it.

Johnny sighed, "I'm sorry…" he said, great, I poured my feelings out to him and all he says is sorry? I slid off of the roof and flew away from him, back to the ship, and the real world that didn't exist anymore.


End file.
